The invention relates generally to generator systems and, more particularly, to a system and method for limiting welding output and ancillary features.
Portable engine-driven generators are commonly used to provide electrical power in locations where conventional electrical power is not readily available. Both gasoline and diesel engines are used to drive such generators, and the power produced is typically 120 VAC and/or 240 VAC. One specific generator application is for welding processes and these units are commonly known as portable engine-driven welders. These units include a control system to regulate the power produced by the generator, thereby making it suitable for an arc welding operation. Typical welding operations for which these units are often intended include stick electrode welding, metal inert gas (MIG) welding, tungsten inert gas (TIG) welding, or plasma torch cutting, although in some cases limited process selection is provided.
Increasingly, a rental market has developed for portable engine-driven welders. Renting establishments may, for example, provide the portable engine-driven welder attached to a trailer for easily transporting the welder, or smaller welders may be placed in a work vehicle. The renting establishment may desire to provide the portable engine-driven welder to customers having a variety of needs. For example, customers may desire only certain features incorporated into the portable engine-driven welder. When possible, an appropriate machine may be selected that accords with the needs of the renter, with rental rates being charged accordingly. However, in many cases, available equipment may simply be larger, of greater power capacity, or more feature-rich than the renter needs. There is, at present, little flexibility in the ability of the renting establishment to tailor the equipment to the particular needs of individual renters, with rental rates being adjusted accordingly. As such, there is a need in the field for devices or methods that might allow for more flexible adaptation of features of portable engine-driven welders that might address such situations.